The Girl Who Dreamed
by harrypotterlover710
Summary: This is my OC story, her name is Heather Abbotts. I got the idea for the title from a picture on Instagram. I'm not one for long stories, also i have been trying to commit to something and those havent worked out sooooo the is a try,this is my first story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey This Is Sarah… This is my OC. Sorry The Chapters Are So Short**

**Disclamer: I only Own Heather NOT Doctor Who :)**

**This Is Just An Intro Story**

* * *

**The Girl Who Dreamed**

Chapter One: Remembering

Remembering, sometimes it's painful, but sometimes it's takes you away from pain.

"Run"

That's what he said, The Doctor, that was the first thing he said to me, but that was a long time ago. And yet, I still remember. That was six years ago, too long, too long. Six years ago I ran away with The Doctor. Six years ago I found out I was a Timelord. Six is sometimes a good number, and sometimes it's bad. Six years, four companions, all lost. Then there's me, The great and mighty Heather Abbotts, no I'm not a superhero, no I'm not a fairy princess, I'm as normal as I can get. Seems fun, right, not. I have a sad history, well more like a sob story. My mum and dad left me to die when I was five, I was in an orphanage until I was 15 then I went and I lived with Rose and her mum in their flat. They were kind, they fed me, let me have a room. They treated me like family, bit still I'm sitting here with one person I can trust, only one, and I've known him for six years. That's the problem with life, it's messed up, crazy. And yet I survive every day, I wake up, get dressed, brush my hair, eat, I seem regular.

But I'm not...

* * *

**Again Sorry It Was Short, I will Be Posting Soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is Chapter 2 :) :) hope you guys like... no wait, LOVE IT! Again I sorry for the shortness of my fanfic its just i have no ideas , so COMMENT some ideas and i can use them (yay!)**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Surprises And Promises**

"Now where are we off to next" I asked, not knowing what was up ahead.

"It's a surprise" said The Doctor jumping with excitement.

"Oh now I'm scared." I said smiling

"Don't be" he laughs. I smile _This must be good, he never laughs much anymore. Ever since he lost Amy _I smile fakely, he notices.

"What's wrong?" He asked tilting his head.

"Nothing, Nothing, just thinking" I lied.

"Well" he spins around, mashing controls and turning nobs. Finally the TARDIS stops. I grab my coat and start to walk towards the door, but The Doctor stops me.

"Not yet" he runs towards the back of the TARDIS and disappears, a few minutes later he comes back,

"Now?" I ask anxiously

"Now." He says stepping aside, I walk up to the door and opened it. I was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. Green skies, purple grass, blue sun. It's amazing,

"Do you like it" The Doctor says coming up behind me,

"I-" I say turning around "I love it" I hug him tightly, then I whisper

"Thank you so much" I pull away and then he pulls out a black box, I tilt my head sideways, as he get down on one knees. I cover my red face with my hands,

"Um... Heather, I loved you since the day I met you. And I was thinking about this for a long time, and I decided to do this the way people do it on earth" he opens the box, inside has a beautiful ring with two diamonds and a silver band "Heather Abbotts, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Yes, yes, yes, yes I will marry you" I almost cried, The Doctor stands up and I kiss him full on the lips. He lifts a hand up to my face and I put my arms around his neck. During the kiss I am deep in thought, I pull back.

"What's wrong" he asks,

"Nothing Nothing" I lie,

"You need to tell me what's wrong" he says sternly.

"I- I'm worried" I say quietly

"About what?" He says slouching to my level

"About This" I say gesturing to my ring, The Doctor tilts my head down and kissed my forehead,  
"there's nothing to worry about, okay" he smiles widely, I laugh,

"Yeah…"

"Now" he says clapping his hands together, then leans closer "where should the wedding be?"

"Bad Wolf Bay" I say smiling sadly. His smile fades,

"What?"

"Bad Wolf Bay, that's where the wedding's going to be. Or at least hats where I want it" I look at his brilliant blue green eyes pleadingly, "please, please"

"Um" he says swallowing "Okay, if you want it there it will be there. I promise"

He leans down one more time, and kisses me. Then he grabs my hand and we explore the beautiful planet.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I know**

**Person: "Sarah you chapters are too short"**

**Me: "Well I'm sorry, why don't you write it then, huh?"**

**Person: * Attempts to write fanfic***

**Fans: "BOOO THIS IS HORRID!"**

**Me: "Haha"**

**Person: "Shut Up"**

**Yep sorry I guess Erin and I need to go back to the Mental Ward**

**I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO!**

**Sorry it's short, but I really like this chapter**

**Also i type really fast and i sometimes make alot of mistakes that spell checker cant find so if you woud be so kind and not point them out that would be great :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dreams**

I wake up the next morning covered in a cold sweat; I feel a warm hand on my shoulder,

"What's wrong" The Doctor says looking concerned,

"I- I don't want to talk about it" I say stuttering, he sits on my bed.

"Do you want some tea?" He asks.

"Yes, that would be lovely" I say laying back down on the bed, The Doctor gets up and leaves my room. I start to drift off…

_I'm running, I don't know why. I just am. The room lightens it gets brighter and brighter until it becomes blinding. Then I see a figure, no, it's a man. Not only just a man it's The Doctor and he carrying someone… it- It's me me, he's carrying me! I run up to him I'm yelling at him, but he doesn't see me. I look at him then I look at the me he's carrying, she's dead. The room starts to change its turning into… into somewhere I don't know. The Doctor sets the other me down, he's crying. Then a dark cloaked figure appears, it's holding an ax. It lifts it up and starts to swing_…

I feel someone hugging me, I'm screaming.

"Shh Shh it's going to okay, I'm here. I'm here" The Doctor is trying to rock me. I start to cry into his chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he says into my hair

"No" I whisper "No"

"Okay" he lies down onto my bed "I'll be here if you need me." I lay down and snuggle into him. He smells like tea, I laugh quietly. He kisses my head and we fall asleep.

And yet no one notices the dark figure standing in the doorway.

* * *

**OOOOH A cliffhanger haha**

***Skips off* ****[singsongy]**** laaa deee daaa **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovlies! Here it is! not my best work, but HEY! At least its a story, and this chapter will mean ALOT!**

**Thanks Alot For Reading**

**-Sarah (Call me Sam)**

* * *

Chapter 4: War

It was sunny and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was beautiful, I wish I could stay here forever. I look at the swaying grass, then at The Doctor. He's lost in thought, I decide to leave him alone. I start twiddling with my ring, and a shadow falls over me. I look up,

"Doctor are you ready t-" I stop, standing over me is the dark figure from my dream I scream,

"DOCTOR!" I look over, he isn't there. I feel a hand fall over my face. I start to get sleepy…

I wake up, a blinding light is piercing through my closed eyes. I open my eyes to find myself in a hospital room. Three women are standing over me,

"Oh my dear are you ok!?" the fat woman askes

"Now Carla leave the poor girl alone, she's gone through enough already." Said the tall woman

"Whe- where am I" I ask in a shaky voice.

"Oh" the lady named Carla laughs "You are in St Panteen Hospital, room 225" she smiles absently.

"What planet?" I ask, I think about what she said for a moment and realize she said hospital. "What do you mean hospital!?"

"Oh… well a nice young chap came running in with you in his arms, and he told the doctors to get you a room. Then he showed some ID and ran off.

_ "Heather" I_ gasp,

"What is it" the skinny woman asks

"N- Nothing" I say

_"Heather" _The Voice sounded scared_ "You need to calm down, as you probably already know you are in a hospital. I'm sorry but it was all I could do at the moment to save you. You need to understand that. Also you need to get out of there. NOW! I didn't relies this until now, you were right. It is dangerous being my fiancé." _

"Doctor" I whisper

"What, what do you mean Doctor?" the tall woman asks "Do you want to get Dr. Monroe?"

"No" I say harshly

_"Now Heather you were right, but stop babbling and GET OUT! You-." _Static _you need to come to the TARDIS, NOW!" _ I hear static and then nothing.

"Um… I really have to use the loo." I ask looking at the fat woman

"Well… I'm not supposed to let you get up." She starts to remove my IV's "Be quick" when she is done I jump onto the floor and run out. When I get outside I look around, it's strange. But I keep going.

"Where would I- AHA!" I say turning the corner, and finding the TARDIS. I open the door quickly, and go inside.

"I Turn around and see The Doctor being headlock by the figure, hi nose is crooked and -bleeding. I notice a pool of blood out of the corner of my eye

"Nowwww" he says almost hissing "Now I have you where I want you."

"Don't- AGH!" says The Doctor the figure is tightening his grip.

"Don't hurt him!" I yell. The figure turns his head towards me, and I start to feel a hand on my throat,

"No!" The Doctor screams then punches the figure in the face, the figure staggers back in surprise. The grip on my throat stops and I can breathe again.

"Thank you" I say coughing. I hug him tightly "Thank you" the figure stands,

"Thissss means WAR!" he says running towards us with his ax. He swings down and I feel a burning pain in my side, blood is pouring out of my side, and the last thing I see is The Doctor fighting the Figure.

* * *

**Questions? Ask Away, and I will answer! Thank you for reading!**


	5. One-Shots

**Heather: As you Already Know my name is Heather Abbotts. I'm A Timelord, but I don't what my history is. So my Friend Sarah is here to explain it, and I shall be off! [Runs Off]**

**Sarah (Sam): Ok so here is our friend Heather Abbotts' history, in a Story Mode {Dramatic Music} [Walks off]**

* * *

Info Chapter (2 One-shots)

_Heather Abbotts seems like your normal girl, right? Wrong, in fact she is a Timelord! What a big surprise when she found out! Now I shall show you 2 snippets of her life (Doctor Who FanFic Episodes that Sam created) and hopefully that will explain everything._

Timelords

"Heather!" The 9th Doctor yelled, fiddling with some of the TARDIS' wires "Come here!"

"Whaat!" says Heather walking in, rubbing some sleep from her eye, "What do you want"

"Stand There" he says pointing at the floor.

"Why" she looks at him curiously.

"I just added a scanner to the TARDIS mainframe" he rambles "And I need you to be a test subject"

"Umm… will it hurt?" Heather asks standing on the spot he told to her stand on.

"No I don't think so" he thinks "I'm pretty sure it won't." Heather chews on the inside of her cheek,

"Grrr fine" Heather grumbles, "You sure it won't hurt?"

"Umm… yeah, pretty sure" he twists some knobs, "Ready?"

Heather breathes in deep, "Yeah, ready." The Doctor flips a switch and pulls the screen closer.

"Oh… My… God" The Doctor turns pale,

"What?" Heather says moving from the spot to come over,

"No stay there!" The Doctor says harshly,

"Why" she freezes,

"I'm going to redo the scan" he starts twisting knobs.

"Why" she put her hands on her hips,

"Something, must be wrong" he says twisting knobs, "Ready, again"

"Yeahhh… whatever" she says, "Go ahead." The Doctor starts typing and flips switch, turns towards the screen and. "Annnd now" he freezes, "Heather come here"

"Wha- Oh my god!" Heather turns pale… she shakes her head "No, No, NO! I- it can't be true. I'm, I'm not. A, A time- Timelord"

First Kiss

Heather knocked of The 10th Doctor's door,

"Can I come in?"

"No!" he yells, there's a clank on the door, "Go away"

"Doctor your acting like a child, please open up!" she yells. The Doctor opens the door; his eyes are red and swollen,

"What do want?"

"Let me in" she puts her hands her hips.

"No" he starts to close the door; Heather stops it with her foot.

"Now" she looks sternly at him, "Please, its unhealthy keeping your feelings locked inside, you need to talk. Let me in." the Doctor sighs,

"Fine" he opens the door, his room is a mess. Clothes and books are everywhere.

"Hey" Heather sits on his bed, she taps the bed "Come one." He sits down,

"Ok" she sighs, "What's wrong"

"It's all my fault," he sighed, "Rose, sh- she's gone. I let her go, it's my fault"

"No" she rubs his shoulder, "It's not, it-" She sniffs "It was an accident"

"No!" The Doctor throws a shoe,

"Hey, hey! Watch it" she laughs, "Don't take you anger out on the shoe" she hugs him. He shrugs her off. She stops,

"Hey, don't be a grump"

"I'm sorry, I was just angry." He looks into her eyes,

"Sorry." She hugs him, she whispers

"it's fine." The Doctor whispers into her hair,

"At least I still have you." Heather pulls away, she looks into his eyes.

"Wha- What do you mean?"

"I- I love you." The Doctor leans in to kiss Heather, he kisses her. Heather kisses him back, when they break apart Heather says,

"M- Me too"


	6. Torchwood Oneshot

**Sorry this isn't Chapter 5, I'm still writing. Nevertheless, this is a one shot that I came up with during breakfast (Haha). This one is set in the future, and isn't really related to the story, because t hopefully won't happen. I would count this as a bit of a crossover because some of this is set in Torchwood ( After Tosh And Owen, Ianto is still there ). If you haven't seen Torchwood, it's really good, it's on Nexfix. **

**WARNING! TORCHWOOD SPOILERS!**

* * *

Alone

Heather was sitting in the coffee shop drinking her coffee and eating a scone, when her mobile vibrates.

"Ugh…" She pulls out her mobile and unlocks it. She gasps, almost dropping the mobile. Her text reads,

**I Hope You Haven't Forgotten Me**

**3,**

**The Doctor**

"No… It can't be he- he's gone." She says. Tears welling up in her eyes. The Doctor had died over two years ago. Leaving Heather with the TARDIS, Heather had parked the TARDIS in an abandoned building, and left it. Heather finishes the coffee and scone, and gets up to pay. As she's leaving the cashier yells,

"OI BUSBOY!" and a man with dark hair runs up,

"Y- Yes ma'am"

"Table 5" she says sternly,

"Yes, ma'am" he walks toward Heather's table, and watches Heather leave.

"STOP DAYDREAMING AND CLEAN!" the cashier yells

Heather glances at the busboy and leaves. She stands outside the shop letting the cold air freeze her cheekbones. She sighs checking the time on her mobile,

"Oh god" she start to run towards work, "I'm late, Jack I going to KILL me"

When Heather gets to Torchwood he runs in inside almost out of breath,

"Sorry… I'm….Late…," she says gasping for air, "Is Jack… Here?"

"Jack?" Ianto says, "Jack practically sleeps here"

"You would know" Heather says cocking an eyebrow and laughing.

"I told you we broke up, he's with you now, you're the one who should know," Ianto says crossing his arms.

"I know, I know. Just let me in." Heather says blushing.

"Ok" Ianto says pushing the button to open the heavy doors. Heather walks down the passageway to the giant cog of a door that leads to the Torchwood hub.

"You're Late," Jack says coming up behind Heather and putting his hands around her waist.

"I know, I know, but I have something that can make up for it," Heather says looking up at Jack.

"Is it… hot nights on Barcelona?" Jack askes questionly

"No," Heather says looking around, "I'll tell you in your office."

"Okay?" Jack says they head up to his office, "What is it?"

"This" Heather pulls out her mobile and shows him the text. Jack's eyes grow wide,

"Y-"he gulps "You Sure it's him?"

"Positive, I only need to trace it back to the location," she says typing rapidly a reply.

**Why would I forget you, where are you anyways?**

**Heather**

"What did you say?" Jack asks grabbing for Heather's mobile,

"Nothing" she says putting the mobile in her pocket.

"Does this mean were over?" Jack says crossing his arms,

"Not 'till we find him," Heather says taking off her jacket.

"Ok" Jack says kissing Heather on the cheek, he pulls back, "Wow you're cheeks are cold" he puts his hands on her cheeks. She holds his hands,

"I'm going to go trace this call"

"Ok" he kisses her and goes to sit in his chair he stops. "Heath?"

"Yeah?"

"I will always love you," he says sitting in his chair.

"That's what he said" Heather says turning to leave, "Me to" she says before she leaves.

When Heather gets back to her desk she pugs he mobile into the computer and waits for it to load, she is spinning around in her chair. Then Gwen walks up,

"Hey, Heath?"

"Yeah Gwen" Heather stops spinning

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"Oh…" Heather says glancing at the screen, "I'm trying out a new software"

"What does it do?" Gwen askes looking at the screens.

"Transfers Apps, Calling abilities, and texting abilities to your computer. Making your computer a Smart Computer."

"Cool" Gwen says walking away. Heather star typing rapidly,

"Okkkayyy, where are you." She clicks her mouse and stops.

"No… JACK!"

"What" Jack says running down the stairs.

"He… He was at the coffee shop" Heather says spinning around.

"So" Jack asks raising his eyebrows.

"So, I was there this morning." Heather says.

"So that's why you're late." Jack laughs.

"Not funny," she hits Jack.

"Ok, ok" Jack steps back, "What are you going to do?"

"Find him"

* * *

**DONE! Ahhh much better I had some SERIOUS writers block, THAT HELPED SOOO MUCH!**

**Thanks for putting up with my oneshot, hoped you guys liked it!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry you had to wait but hey! i finished it! yay**

* * *

Chapter 5: Newcomer

When I try to get up the next morning, a searing pain shoots through my side

"Agh!" I yell breaking the silence

"You're awake! Are you ok?" The Doctor asks running into my room

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," I say lying back down.

"Wow you're hot!" exclaims The Doctor feeling my forehead.

"I'll be right back" he gets up and walks out of my room. A few minutes later he comes back with a damp cloth; he walks over and lies it on my forehead,

"Thanks a million," I say closing my eyes

"Welcome…" his voice trailing off. I open my eyes,

"Something wrong"

"No… well, yeah. It's just I didn't get to you in time" his eyes flick over to my side, "You could have di-"I kiss him on the lips, when we break apart, I laugh

"Just to get you to shut up" I smile weakly. He smiles and starts to lean in for another kiss; I put a finger on his lips,

"Hear That?"

"What" he looks up, "I don't hear anything" I listen closely, _Clank, drag, Clank, drag _over and over again,

"Shh" I whisper, "There it is again." The Doctor gets up,

"Stay there, I'm going to see what it its"

"No, Agh" I say sitting up, "I'm going with you"

"No, stay there" he says harshly. He sighs, "Sorry, I just don't want you to get hurt any more than you are." I get up,

"I'm coming with"

"No you're not; you are staying here and resting"

"Humph" I cross my arms, "Fine… but be careful."

"I will" he kisses me on the cheek and walks out.

DOC'S POV (3RD PERSON)

The Doctor crept down the long corridor. He shakily pulls out his Sonic Screwdriver and starts sonicing.

"Um…" he gulps "Um… Hello?"

_Clank, draggg, Clank, draggg. _

The Doctor continues throughout the intertying corridors, he makes it to the TARDIS control centre, he looks around, then he notices that the TARDIS is making a strange noise,

_Clank, drag, Clank, drag._

The Doctor laughs, he walks up to the TARDIS console and turns some knobs and pulls some levers. The noise stops, then he says,

"What seems to be the problem" he swivels the screen towards him. He stops, "No!" he says walking around the TARDIS main control… thingy, to find a girl. No older than 18 she has blond hair and is wearing a green shirt and black pants. The Doctor nudges her with his foot,

"Um… hello?" the girl stirs,

"Uhhhh." She rolls over opening her vibrant sea green eyes. She gasps, "Wh- What!"

"What" The Doctor exclaims, "Ho- How did you get here!?"

"What! Who are you!" the girl shrieks with an American accent,

"Me! That doesn't matter bu- but why are YOU here" The Doctor yells, "How in the universe did you get here?"

"Time Vortex Manipulator... Duh" the girl holds up her wrist.

"What are you a… time agent?"

"No but my dad was… why?"

"No reason"

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING!" Heather comes into the TARDIS and stops, "AND WHO WOULD YOU BE?"

"Harkness… Alison Harkness and you?

"Heat- wait… I know that voice. Alison, did you ever live in a girl's home?"

"Yeah why?"

"My name is Heather Abbotts"

"No… What!? I though you went to go live with that Rose girl!"

"I did… wait, how did you get here?"

"I was helping my dad… and Torchwood, why?"

"You're not supposed to be here" Heather sits on the console

"Rude much"

"Alison… why are you here?"

* * *

**Yes Erin and i are adding each others OOCs into our stories (with some changes)**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Okay so, from now on all my stories are going to be in 3rd person. Unless I say so.**

**REMINDER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO! JUST HEATHER AND AVA**

**PS: I am a robot, I cannot cry. So therefore I may make you cry :) *evil laugh***

**STAYIN' ALIVE!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Ava

"Alison…. Why ARE you here?"

"Work"

"What kind?"

"Things"

Heather scowls, "Aly yo-"

"Wait? Aly?! What the hell is that?"

"A pet name"

"I'm not a pet"

Heather raises an eyebrow "Yeah you're a pet"

"I am not!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Heather laughs, "Sorry I just like getting under peoples skin" she smiles. Alison grimaces,

"I just had a vision of you burrowing into someone else's skin"

"Lovely"

The Doctor walks in holding some tea and hands some to Heather, Heather takes the tea and drinks. He holds some out to Alison,

"I don't drink tea, I drink coffee" Alison snaps.

"Well then" The doctor says setting down the tea. Heather giggles into her cup.

"Stop it" Alison stares at Heather menacingly.

"What?"

"You're laughing at me"

"Am not"

"Are to"

"Girls Girls stop it… wow I just broke up a chick fight" the doctor says.

"Will you stop it?!" Alison says, "Grrr, I need backup… NOW!"

Alison presses a button on her vortex manipulator and says, "Ava, I'm sending you the coordinates. I need you now"

A voice replies "Yep coming love"

"Not now I'm working" Alison hisses

"Oh, yeah, sorry" Ava replies over the speaker. Alison closes the top of the vortex manipulator and sighs.

"Love can get in the way sometimes, cant it" Heather says looking over at The Doctor, The Doctor blushes. Then a girl with short brown hair appears,

"Sorry I was late" the girl says

"Ava you know I won't have tolerance for this if you keep it up"

"Hi Ava" The Doctor waves

"Restrain them" Alison orders, Ava scrambles over to Heather and The Doctor, she snaps some alien like handcuffs onto both of them and walks back over to Alison.

"Thank you Ava" Alison says

"Yeah, thanks Ava" Heather says rolling her eyes

"You welcome Miss Harkness" Ava replies saluting

"Harkness?!" The Doctor says standing up, "I knew I had heard that name somewhere else! Alison, does your dad happen to be Capt. Jack Harkness?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Sooo, I was a friend of his. I'm The Doctor by the way"

"Doctor Who?"

"Just The Doctor"

"Never heard of you"

"Aw that's too bad"

"Ava, can you run a scan on these two?"

"Yes Miss" Ava replies puling a laptop out of her bag. She opens it and starts typing; she gasps almost dropping it, "This can't be… your supposed to be dead"

"Well here we are" Heather says sarcastically.

"What?! What's going on?!" Alison walks over to Ava's laptop and looks, "So, there Timelords! What's the biggie?"


	9. Chapter 7

**I Have Offically Become A Supernaturalist/Hunter. **

**Cas! Why Is He So Loveabe?!**

**Anywho! Here Is The Looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong Awaited Chappy! And Remeber**

**Eat Chocolate, It Helps**

* * *

Chapter 7: Rose

The Doctor stepped into the light of the TARDIS console the next night.

"I'm glad Alison and Ava had to go" he mutters. He looks around noticing a dark figure by the console. "Um hello?" He asks timidly. The figure's head jerks up,

"Oh, hello" the figure says, "I've missed you" the figure steps forward.

It's Rose. A bloody, beaten Rose, but it's still Rose

"R-Rose" The Doctor steps towards her, "You're here"

"Well actually, I'm not" Rose says tears welling up in her eyes, "This… This is just a hologram." The Doctor sags.

"Why are you here?" he asks looking down.

"I came here to tell you about the war that is going on in my universe" a tear escapes from Rose's eye.

"A- A war" The Doctor looks shocked.

"Yes, a war between you. And The Shadow Cult" Rose explains.

"Who?"

"The Shadow Cult is a group of… Shadows that want destruction to come to earth. They travel through each parallel universe, destroying each version of Earth. The figure that hurt Heather… That was a member of The Shadow Clan. It was a warning" Rose's image flickers. "I'm running out of time. I also wanted to tell you that The Doctor double is dead… And I-

I'm pregnant" Rose's image fades, leaving The Doctor standing there, crying. The Doctor stumbles back, shocked because of the news he heard. Heather comes limping in,

"Doctor is you okay?"

"Y- No" The Doctor says sitting on the ground.

"Do you want to talk about it" Heather painfully sits next to him.

"Yes" he puts his head into his hands. "Rose" Heather goes pale,

"Rose?! She- she's in the parallel universe she can't be here!" Heather exclaims.

"It was a hologram… Like the first time she was trapped in the parallel universe." The Doctor says slowly.

"What did she say?" Heather asks.

"There is a war going on between The Shadow Clan and her universe. The Clan moves from universe to universe destroying the Earth, and we are the next universe."

"Why the Earth?" The Doctor shrugs,

"I don't know" he yawns, "I'm going to sleep" he stands and extended his hand out to Heather. She takes it and stands up. He leads her to her room,

"Heather, if there is going to be a war. I don't want you to fight" her kisses her deeply, to keep her from saying anything else, and walks to his room. He goes through the many passageways of the TARDIS and finally makes it to his room. Sighing, he enters and sits on his bed. He rubs his hands through his hair; he stands back up, changes into some pyjamas, crawls into his large bed and slowly starts drift off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
